everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Silas Present
Silas Greyson Present - Nastoletni syn Ducha Obecnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia z "Opowieści wigilijnej", nazywany przez większość po prostu "Obecny" Miłośnik tańca, dobrego jedzenia, zabawy do białego rana. To wesoła osobowość o dobrym sercu. Zawsze znajduje pokłady energii na nowe przygody. Interesuje się głównie architekturą krajów europejskich. Charakterystyczny jest fakt, iż wokół jego osoby roztacza się zielona poświata. Często widywany, ba! Praktycznie zawsze w szkole jest widywany u boku kuzynki Edeline, czy też Vivien, z tego towarzystwa to on pierwszy wyciągnie rękę do pomocy. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Silas opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych, nie widzi powodów, by nie podążać śladem swojego baśniowego przeznaczenia. Osobowość Silas to typ lekko ducha, który żyje chwilą. Jest towarzyską osobą i nie stroni od wpraszania się na przyjęcia wszelkiego rodzaju. Zawsze znajdzie w sobie pokłady energii na nowe przygody. Chłopak jest gadułą, wprost kocha rozmawiać, buzia nigdy mu się nie zamyka. Zdarza się, że dyskutuje na tematy o których nie ma bladego pojęcia, ale potrafi wyjść obronną ręką, albowiem świetnie radzi sobie w stresujących sytuacjach. Ma tendencję do częstego zmieniania tematu. Wprost tryska wigorem oraz promienieje chęcią życia, wszędzie go pełno i jeśli tylko może, wyciąga rękę do pomocy. Wiele osób uważa, że Silas'owi po prostu brak ogłady, a jego gadulstwo oraz tryskanie energią są zwyczajnie upierdliwe, toteż każdy kto miał okazję poznać chłopaka ma o nim swoje własne, wyjątkowe zdanie, gdyż przyległa do niego łatka imprezowicza. Chłopak stara się z uśmiechem podchodzić do każdego, ceni sobie szczerość oraz uczciwość. Chociaż lojalny, lepiej nie powierzać Silas'owi sekretów - choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, po prostu nie potrafi siedzieć cicho. Chłopak jest niezłym kawalarzem, wprost uwielbia wymyślać żarty oraz psikusy by wywołać uśmiech na twarzach bliskich mu osób i nie tylko. Nigdy jednak nie posuwa się do zwyczajnego szydzenia z kogoś, a dowcipy wybiera tak by nikogo nie urazić. Wygląd Silas jest przeciętnej budowy (ale też nie wątłej) oraz wzrostu nastolatkiem o pół beżowej karnacji. Nie posiada żadnych znamion, pieprzyków czy rumieńców. Tęczówki chłopaka mają odcień przenikliwej i soczystej zieleni, a jego brwi barwy ciemnego brązu są dosyć dobrze zarysowane. Ma dosyć dobrze zarysowane policzki, a z jego twarzy rzadko kiedy schodzi uśmiech. Włosy chłopaka mają odcień ciemnej czekolady. Jego ręce sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie długich, oraz delikatnie przeźroczystych. Relacje 'Rodzina' Silas, syn Ducha Obecnych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z rodzicami ma wyśmienity kontakt. Jego ojciec równie ogromnie uwielbia przyjęcia. W ich domu często widywani są goście, a muzyka taneczna zdaje się nigdy nie milknąć. 'Dalsza rodzina' Silas posiada dwóch wujków, a co za tym idzie - dwie kuzynki, również uczennice Baśnioceum, mianowicie: Vivien Past a także Edeline Future. W szkole trzyma się właśnie tej dwójki, mają wyśmienite relacje. Kuzynostwo ma ze sobą silną więź, której można tylko pozazdrościć. 'Przyjaciele' Chłopak przyjaźni się ze swoimi kuzynkami, w niczyim innym towarzystwie nie jest tak często widywany, chociaż przyjacielskie relacje ma także z Serenity Tsukikari. 'Znajomi' Marie Poppins, Silas zapoznał podczas jednej z przerw obiadowych. Szybko złapali wspólny język, a to dzięki bardzo podobnym charakterom. 'Wrogowie' Ze wszystkich uczniów w Baśnioceum, najbardziej za skórę chłopakowi zalazła Boordine Dwarf. Krasnalka, na każdym kroku gburowata, zawsze znajdzie powód by zepsuć komuś dobry nastrój. Można wręcz rzec, że Boordine to ucieleśnienie wszystkiego czego Silas się brzydzi w innych osobach. 'Miłość' Ariana Mermaid CDN 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym przyjacielem chłopaka jest samica spaniela imieniem Mistletoe (pl. Jemioła), którą otrzymał jako prezent na urodziny, a co za tym idzie, jako prezent gwiazdkowy. Szczeniak często pałęta się przy swoim właścicielu, robiąc za towarzysza zabaw. Zainteresowania 'Geografia oraz kultura krajów Europejskich' Chłopaka, odkąd tylko sięga pamięcią, interesował otaczający go świat. Szczególnie kręgi kulturowe. Swego czasu zbierał przeróżne książki związane z geografią. To zainteresowanie rozbudził w sobie również dzięki rodzicom. Kiedy był dzieckiem, wielokrotnie zabierali syna na wycieczki w najróżniejsze miejsca na świecie, a z każdą wyprawą odkrywał coś nowego i dotąd nieznanego. 'Przyjęcia' Zapał do organizacji oraz celebrowania odziedziczył po rodzicach. Chłopak zawsze znajdzie powód do świętowania. Często jest inicjatorem różnych ewentów w Baśnioceum, i sam chętnie bierze udział we wszelkich spotkaniach które obfitują w tańce, śpiew oraz dobre jedzenie. Zdolności Chłopak co prawda nie posiada zdolności stricte do podróży w czasie, jak np. u kuzynki Vivien, która potrafi przenosić się w przeszłość, jednakże potrafi "ćyć w dwóch miejscach naraz" podróżując po zakątkach Ziemi w mgnieniu oka. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Wokół jego osoby roztacza się jasna, zielona poświata bądź aura. *Tęczówki chłopaka, z uwagi na kolor oraz odcień sprawiają wrażenie wręcz neonowych. *Do marynarki czy koszuli zwykle przypina małą gałązkę jemioły. Wystąpienia *Brak. Zajęcia *Opowiadanie na 101. *Mitologia. *Chemioczary. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Koronomatematyka. *Czarografia. *Grimmnastyka. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Szlachetny - Silas w pełni zaakceptował swoje przeznaczenie.thumb|left|120px Bardzo odpowiada mu rola, dzięki której znacznie wpłynie na czyjś światopogląd. Nie widzi jakichkolwiek powodów, by buntować się przeciwko swojej historii. Jednakże w duszy, chłopak rozumie buntowników. Jest w stanie zaakceptować to, że wszyscy pragną mieć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie. Portrayals thumb|left|110pxCDN Klasyczna baśń Opowieść Wigilijna - Powieść autorstwa Charles'a Dickensa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby kina czy teatru. Głównym bohaterem jest stary kupiec, Ebenezer Scrooge, znany ze swego skąpstwa, powraca w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia do domu po pracy w swoim kantorze. Tam zjawia mu się duch jego wspólnika, Jakuba Marley'a, który ostrzega: jeśli Scrooge się nie zmieni, po śmierci czeka go wieczna męka. Zjawa zapowiada także odwiedziny trzech innych duchów, dzięki którym los starego skąpca może się odmienić. Duchy rzeczywiście przybywają i ukazują Ebenezerowi przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość (jeśli jego życie się nie zmieni). Po tych wizytach skąpiec ulega wielkiej przemianie. Podwyższa pensję pracownikowi, opiekuje się jego kalekim synkiem, Małym Timem, i hucznie obchodzi każde Boże Narodzenie. Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko pochodzi z j. angielskiego i oznacza dosłownie "Obecny" oraz..."Prezent". Zamiłowanie chłopaka do świętowania jest do tego poniekąd nawiązaniem. *Data urodzin Silas'a oraz daty urodzin jego kuzynek nie zostały wybrane przypadkowo. Galeria Silas symbol.jpg|Jemioła przewiązana zieloną wstążką - symbol Silas'a Silas moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirpwany ObecnyID.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Silas Genderbend by Roszka.jpg|Kiedy Rochi jest ciekawa jak postać wyglądałaby w ładnej sukience i długimi włosami... Merry Christmas 2018 by Rochi.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 GwiazdkabyRochi2019.jpg|Gwiazdka 2019 Stroje Vivien, Silas &Edeline LD.jpg|Legacy Day Od innych Silasmoodboard.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Liścia Meta timeline *'Luty 2016' - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Silas Present. *'Luty 2016' - Pojawia się art oraz bio postaci, Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Silas'em, oraz tekst. *'23.02.18' - Postać zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Opowieść Wigilijna Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija